


Unwarded Words

by JayBarou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's kids are amused by some human's shyness, but they wouldn't be Loki's kids if they weren up to something else too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwarded Words

Tony had noticed how peculiar Loki’s children were after ten minutes of talking to them.  It had nothing to do with being aliens, with what they could do, or with their looks; Tony had guessed all of that in advance pretty accurately. It was the upbringing that set them apart from other Asgardians. They had an unashamedly devious train of thought and a shameless behavior. It was disconcerting, taking into account that Loki had been bent on bringing honor to the house of Odin, or something equally dull, until the day D, aka, when shit hit the fan in the space family.

But Loki, apparently, had forgotten to teach their children about honor, shame and taking bullshit. Instead he had taught them sarcasm, cynism and pranks. Magic too; Tony would either learn or get over magic one day, but that day was in the far future. For now, he loved talking to the brats about how each of them had learnt what Thor called parlor tricks, about Asgard, politics, their last pranks... Tony loved talking to them, but he hadn’t realized just how open they were with every single topic until several months later.

It had startled him once and only once when Hela took Tony’s wrists one morning in the middle of the conversation, during breakfast. She had looked at the angry red marks, still there after their last busy night, and she had glared at Loki.

“Father! This isn’t acceptable.” She shook Tony’s wrists in front of his face. All the Avengers were there too, and she managed to scare the ones who didn’t know the meaning of the marks. “You can’t do this! Much less on a mortal, father! You taught me that.” Okay, maybe she scared Tony a little too, because by Loki’s resigned look, Tony was convinced that he was about to stop having the most spectacular sex of his life because the daughter didn’t approve.

“I lost mine, had to use them to restrain someone actually dangerous when those were the only ones at hand.”

“Replace them! Don’t use iron cuffs!” She threw a pair of leather cuffs at Loki’s face, and then she turned to Tony. “Don’t let him use silk. One day we will have serious problems because,” she lowered her tone to sound masculine. “Oh, but he looks gorgeous tied in black silk.”

Tony recuperated easily enough, unlike the rest of the table. “Don’t worry too much, I always keep scissors close and I have ordered a whole set of restraints anyway, last night was an emergency.”

She glowered a little at him too, but she also lit up at the mention of a “set” and breakfast turned into a very enlightening conversation about kinds of bondage on and off Earth. Tony discovered that Hela was queen of Hellheim and all things BDSM, Fenrir and Loki despised gag-balls and Jor and his father shared spells to bind magically their lovers (victims, totally victims, because what Loki did was always sweet sweet torture). Meanwhile, Thor left fuming, Natasha joined them enthusiastically and the rest shifted uncomfortably and avoided looking at each other’s eyes.

It was quite understandable, in retrospective, when Tony asked Loki about it. It must have been a particular kind of hell being a royal teenager for a few centuries with Odin as father and the always proper Frigga as mother. There was just no proper way of asking the questions Loki had wanted to ask, and books were too clinical. Loki had made sure that his children were not afraid or ashamed of asking, so they had always come to him with the awkward questions and he had always been very explicit with his answers. There were not bees and flowers for Loki’s children.

It was also a perfectly valid explanation of why from that breakfast on, the three fiends decided to see who could make more heroes blush in a day. It had been a game of theirs in Asgard, where people were extremely judgmental about all things sexy (and that explained why Asgard didn’t like Loki, in Tony’s opinion). In the tower, Tony and Natsha never ever blushed, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy didn't either when they came around, used as they were to Tony's antics, Clint was a challenge most of the time, Bruce didn't really blush, but he sighed loudly, which was even better, Steve was no blushing maiden, but he was a gentleman and making him uncomfortble was quite easy. Thor was the one who went red in the face with a mixture of blush and anger when he heard his nephews spew such things. 

Fenrir was fond of mentioning zoophilia each time someone came into the room. He had made clear to Tony that despite what some in Asgard thought, fucking humans didn’t count, so he had never actually done it, but the faces of anyone hearing were just priceless.

Hela had started to flirt aggressively with Natasha during meals, and there had to be some degree of an exhibitionist kink there somewhere, because Natasha flirted back with rather… visual descriptions of what they had done and what they planned to do. The two of them had managed once to make everyone flee from the table before they could put to practice some of those descriptions on it. They high-fived and despite there being noise of showers shortly after, the hot water wasn’t touched.

Jor was Tony’s favorite, which was surprising, because he was the oldest, the quietest and the one who played the blushing game least often. He had even tried to scold lightly his siblings when it was clear that the game was meant for judgmental Asgardians and not simply shy Humans. Despite being a reserved boy, he was devious in all the ways that mattered, and he was willing to team up with Tony against Loki. Since his chats with Jor, their bed had become something like a shrine with lots of runes carved on the wood and under the bed. Jor was a genius with magic sex.

All in all, Tony felt comfortable with their conversations, and it took surprisingly short time until the rest of the avengers gave up their proper façades, stopped blushing and accepted the new policy of ‘there are no taboo topics in the tower’.  It was refreshing, talking with people without inhibitions.

On the sidelines, Loki sometimes marveled at how slyly his children had started calling Tony dad as soon as they decided Loki had to keep him. Tony didn't even notice, he was successfuly distracted with their brash games. Loki hadn’t expected their family to grow after so many centuries and his children being technically adults, but grow it had, and Tony had fit like a puzzle piece.  


End file.
